


Nectar

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Nectar

Sokka et Katara installèrent le camp pendant que Aang parcourrait les arbres avec Momo à la recherche de fruits. Par chance, cette forêt gorgeait d’arbres fruitiers. Maintenant, tout était questions de différencier les aliments comestibles et non comestibles. De plus, il devait surveiller le lémurien-volant. Se dernier avait la mauvaise habitude de se jeter sur n’importe quel fruit, se délectant du nectar sans se soucier de la dangerosité que cela pourrait avoir ! Après une heure de laborieuse recherche, il retourna enfin au camp, les bras chargés de fruits frais diverses et variés. Momo le suivait de loin, l’estomac trop plein pour suivre la cadence du jeune garçon.


End file.
